Just the way you are
by Rushererctioner
Summary: Rocky wants to change to impress Deuce,Gunther wants to change to impress Cece,Tinka wants to change to impress Ty what the dont know is that they already love them just the way they are
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up this is my first shake it up story so please if I get something wrong tell me:3**

**CeCe Pov **

I was in my house with Rocky she has been very sad the past weeks because of her crush guess who if you said Deuce then you got it right

"Cece you don't understand how I feel "she told me

"I know how you feel remember when we were 11 and I had a crush on your brother "I said

"Cece is not the same he didn't had a girlfriend he just didn't like it you and you got over it" Rocky told me

"Actually I just notice that didn't like him that I love him but as an older brother that's it "I told her

"Yeah hey Cece maybe you can give me a makeover so he can notice me "she told me

"Sure why not but we do it tomorrow so we can go shopping "I said

"Okay hey can I sleep here my parents are on a trip and Ty is with D...D …Deuce "she said

"Sure do you want to watch a movie? "I said

"Sure, lets watch The Hunger Games "she said

"Seriously Rocky the Hunger Games "I said "I wanted to watch Twilight to see Robert Pattinson"I said

"Well I want to see The Hunger Games because so I can see Josh Huthcherson "she told me since we watch those movies we have been fighting over which saga is the best I say is Twilight and she says is The Hunger Games.

"okay why don't we do rock paper scissors to see what movie we watch first we can watch both after all we are in summer vacations

"Okay "I said

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS "we both said and with put our choices I put rock she put paper

"Ha-ha I won "she said "we are watching The Hunger Games "she told me

"Fine "I said

"Let's do popcorn "she said running to the kitchen

"I do lemonade "I said

"You know good luck Flynn is staying with Henry"she said

"Yeah is going to be an awesome sleepover "I said

**Gunther POV **

I was with Ty he was helping me making a change again because I want to impress a girl and that girl is no one else then CeCe Jones she is so cute but she doesn't like me well Ty and Rocky told me she does but I don't think she does after all I always act mean with her me and my family are actually from California there is no such thing as the old country we are from San Diego when we move here when Tinka and me were 6 we didn't wanted to be the new kids we wanted to be different from everyone from the school that's why we did the clothes and the accent thing .Our names are different because our dad's mom is German the clothes actually I just have the sparkly clothes and that's all because in my house I use sweat pants and shirts the same for Tinka but now I am in this love situation and I have to change so she loves me now.

"Okay, Gunther is easy you just have to do the same you did the last time "Ty said

"You know Ty that was when we were in middle school and clothes style change "I told him with my normal voice because he knows the true

"Well not that much "he said

"Okay what do I have to wear "I said

"First put this Aeropostale shirt on "he said while he was giving me a white Aeropostale shirt I put in one it look good

"Okay now put this jean on "he told me while giving me a pair of skinny jeans

"and for last you just have to put this black Vans on and you are ready "I put them on and I have to admit it I look good with that clothes "base on it you are buying clothes and shoes "

"Wow thanks Ty"I said

"Okay now I'm going home "he said "umm Gunther where is your sister "he ask me kind of nervous

"She told me she was going to be home late why?"I ask him

"Just asking "he said

"O..kay"I told him

"Bye "he said

"Bye "I said

When he got out of the house I took out the clothes I had on and I put a short and went to sleep after all I was home alone my parent were in a trip with my grandma Tinka and me stay here because is just 3 more days until school began .

**Tinka POV **

I was at the mall with believe it or not Deuce I told him I need a stylish so he told me he had an aunt that was a hair stylish so he took me with her. I want to change because there is a boy I like since a long time ago I have go out with him just one because I was scare he couldn't keep the secret of my family but he does now I know because he my brother's friend and yeah he is Ty .

"So here we are "Deuce said"hey Aunt Carmen "

"Oh hey Deuce ,how are you "his aunt told him

"Fine aunt I just wanted to ask you if you can help this girl make herself a makeover "he told his aunt

"Oh yes I will love to but please can we do it tomorrow because is already late and the mall is closing is already 10 "she said

"Are you okay with it Tinka "Deuce ask me

"Sure "I said

"Cool see you tomorrow "Deuce's aunt said

"Bye "I said and me and Deuce got out of the hair salon

"So see you later "Deuce told me "I'm going with Dena "he said with a weird voice when he said it

"Okay bye and thank you "I said with my fake accent

The other part of my plan to go out with Ty is to hang out with CeCe and Rocky I actually do like them and I try to be better with Cece after I knew my brother like her .I ask for a taxi and went to my house when I got home I went directly to my room to sleep but I could sleep what if he doesn't like with the new or with the all look what if he doesn't like me at all I die if he doesn't I'm trying so hard so he likes me .Because I could sleep I woke up for a cup of water I went to the kitchen I saw something in the kitchen I turn on the light and it was just Günter

"Stupid you scare me what are you doing awake so late "I ask

"3 things first :why did you told me stupid ? ,second: I was hungry ,and third :is not that late "I said

"Sorry about telling you stupid I was scare "I said

"And my question is where were you "he ask me

"I was at the mall "I said

"Alone "he ask me

"Yeah ,why I can't go alone to the mall "I ask

"Yes you can't sorry is cause I was surprise "

"Okay

**Well that's all I finish tell me what you think of it tell me if you like it so that means leave me a review thank you .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here it is the second chapter of the story **

**Rocky POV **

I woke up really early in the morning I was excited I was having a makeover finally Deuce would notice me .Today I was going to the mall to buy new clothes and shoes for the new school trip

"Hey Cece wake up "I said

"What time is it?"She ask me with a sleepy voice

"Is 10 am wake up "I told her

"Oh my god Rocky we went to sleep at 2 am let's sleep a little bit more please" she told me

"No we have to get ready is going to be a long day in the mall "I told her

"Okay while you go home to get your clothes I will take a shower are you okay with that "she ask me

"Okay but I want to see you getting in the bathroom or else I will think that you went to sleep again "I told her

"Fine I will go in now "she said going into the shower and while I got out thru the window when I got into my house Ty came out of his room

"Rocky where were you?"Ty ask me mad and nervous at the same time

"I was at CeCe's house why?"I ask him

"Oh, i'm sorry for getting all crazy but I was scare you are my little sis "he said then he hug me

"Okay but let me go I need to take a shower "I said getting out of his arms

"Okay "he said

"What's going on Ty?"I ask him

"Nothing I just need you to do me a favor "He said

"What you want?"I ask

"I want you to help me get Cece and Gunther together "he said

"You want to help someone "I said with a fake surprise voice

"Maybe "he said "well yeah "

"Why?"I ask him

"Two reasons because CeCe and Gunther are my friends and I want to go out with Tinka and I thought that I help her brother she would like me "he said with a smile

"Okay I would help you but I don't think we can today, we are going to the mall "I said

"You are? Which mall? "He ask

"Oh the one we always go "I said

"Oh well I hear that the one close to the school is cool "he said

"Ty what's going on "I ask him?

"oh nothing have fun at the mall "he said then he got out of the apartment immediately after that I went to get a shower and put some close on when I got to CeCe's apartment she was ready so we went to the mall .

"So what type of look would you would like?"CeCe ask me

"I don't know just a look Deuce would like "I said

"oh then I have the perfect look for you "she said then she took my hand and took me to the shoe store then she got me some big tennis they were cute I try them on and they fit so I bought 3 different pairs of those shoes went we got out of that store we went to the vans store to buy caps I bought a lot of them then we went to a normal clothes store name Rainbow and I bought strapless shirts spaghetti strap shirts skinny jeans and vests

"Wow CeCe thanks for helping me getting all this clothes"I told her and hugging her

"Is nothing I'm doing it because I know you would do it for me "She told me

"Yes I would "I said

"And because of that I want to tell you my secret "She told me

"Okay go ahead "I told her

"I have a crush on someone "she told me

"Let me guess Gunther Hessengeffer"I said just joking even if I knew it was true

"No maybe I don't know "she said

"Omg you do "I said "since when?"

"I don't know two, three months ago "she said

"Oh my god I can believe it"

**Ty POV **

I was at the mall with Gunther he was buying the type of close I told him to use yesterday went I got to his house I told him not to use the clothes I gave him yesterday because Rocky and CeCe were going to be at the mall

"So can we go Eat now "I ask him?

"Yeah lets go "he said so we went to the food court and when we were there we found CeCe and Rocky so we decide to go to another place .We went to Crustys.

"So it was a fun day "I said

"Yes it wass" Gunther said

"So dude I have to tell you something "I said

"What? He ask me

"Man I like your sister "

"You are joking huh"he said "she is two years younger than you, you are 19 and she is 17"

"Yes I was joking "I said trying to sound like I was joking

"You better be "he said

"I'm believe me "I said

"Lets no talk about that anymore "he said

"Sure lets order "I said

"Sure "he said

"HI IM FLYNN AND IM GOING TO SERVE YOU "Flynn said

"Flynn aren't you a little too young to work "Gunther ask him with his fake accent

"Yes, yes I'm and Gunther you don't have to do the accent I already hear you talk with normal voice"

"What you are talking about "he said

"I heard you and I want to know why you fake it and now you are changing "Flynn said

"I'm not changing "he said

"yes you are and you better told me or else I'm telling everyone at the school still we go to the same school the only difference is that I'm in 6 grade and you are in 10 grade" he said

"okay I tell you "Guther said "I like youtr sister and I want to change so she likes me "

"you like my sister"he ask

"yes"Gunther answerd

"hahahah I cant believe it you guys hate each other"He said

"I have never hate her but my sis did"Gunther told him

"so you didn't need to be mean to her"he said

"oh yes I have" he said

"why?is not like she was making you"Flynn said

"yes she did"Gunther said

"dude how your sister was making you?"I said without believing it

"because she told me she was telling my secret to everyone "Gunther said

"what secret ?"I ask

"wait be right back with your pizzas and pizza for me because is my break "Flynn said

"Tell me the secret and you tell Flynn when he comes "I said

"okay so I like to bake and cook and also play the guitar "Gunther said

"well ,but that is not weird"I said

"yeah I know but I'm scare that CeCe would think that it is weird"He said

"but what about before?why didn't you wanted your secret to be told? "I ask him

"what you don't know is that I like CeCe since always "Gunther said

"what the heck you have like my sister since always "Flynn ask him

"well yeah are you mad"Gunther said

"why would i be mad?"Flynn ask

"i dont know"Gunther said

"well Im not I always wanted you to go out with my sister"Flynn said

"you did "I ask him

"yes Gunther is cool"Flynn said

"thanks"Gunther said

"so are we goingto eat or not "Flynn ask changing the subject drasticly

"can I see your new clothes"Flynn ask Gunther

"sure they are in that bag"Gunther said taking a sip from his soda

"wow this is cool clothes "Flynn said taking out the clothes "and your backpack is awesome"

"thanks Ty pick it"Gunther said

"wow Ty you are a genius "Flynn said

"thank you"I said then I saw Deuce coming

"hey "Deuce said with a sad tone

"hey why are you so sad"I ask

"well you see I broke up with Dina"Deuce said

"why?"Guther said with his fake accent

"2 reasons 1 she cheat on me 2 I like someone else"he said

"YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE WHO?"Flynn ask


End file.
